


Nightwing of the end

by JohnnyDoe



Category: Batfam AU - Fandom, Batman AU - Fandom, Nightwing AU, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Batman AU, Boys Kissing, Dark Past, M/M, Mika Has the nightwing booty, Nightwing AU - Freeform, Nightwing!Mika, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating: M, RedHood!Yuu, Violence, it famous look it up, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyDoe/pseuds/JohnnyDoe
Summary: Mikaela has assumed the mantle of Nightwing for over six months. Protecting the city of Shinjuku has been a easy job until he finds himself between the mob and a new vigilante that he has a troubled past with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new ongoing series I'll write. I liked the draft so i said hey why not? Also I have created a [Tumblr](http://johnnydoeao3.tumblr.com) blog (that now works -.-) where ill speak freely and answer any questions you have, upload links whenever I upload anything and post fics that I didnt think that are worth uploading here. Hey maybe ill accept requests and write something with your ideas so you can talk to me there! :) Anyways. ENJOY!

Mikaela was training at the rings he had installed at his hideout. He used them often as warm up for the nights patrol. It had been four mounths since he had moved to Shinjuku and adopted the Nightwing persona.

He was tired of carrying the Robin name at the age 18. He didn’t want to be on anyone’s shadow anymore.  
Performing a double back flip, Mikaela dismounted the rings and put on his new suit.  
Triple layer fiber with Kevlar covering allowed him to move without weighing him down, an extra layer of Kevlar covered his blue symbol that covered his chest.

The new Escrima sticks were lightweight and had military grade batteries able to last for 10 hours of continuous use.  
Sheathing them on his back he checked his computer about the new vigilante in town. No one in town had seen him and anyone who had met him, had a .50 caliber bullet in their head.

But recently, the streets were talking about an assault on a warehouse owned by Kureto a.k.a Black Mask. The rumors say that military equipment was just transferred there when the vigilante striked.

Thing is, Kureto had the place filled with cameras that was streamed and recorded into his servers. If he could get his hands on the feed he could see what he looks like.

He wore his black winged mask and left the hideout carrying a briefcase and ran across the rooftops. The location that his computer traced to was a closed subway station nearby.

Reaching it he sat cross legged upon the rooftop across its entrance and opened up his briefcase revealing a laptop, grabbing a small candy bar, he began unwrapping it as the laptop connected to the server’s mainframe.  
He hacked into the camera feed so he could decide his approach. Finding the weak points and the guards positions, seeing the seven guards that were located on the main station.  
Searching the city's database he found a schematic of the station from 1999. There was a ventilation system that passed over the room and connected the hallway to the bathroom. The security room who was now used as the mainframe for Black Mask's organization was right next to it.  
He then set the camera feeds that show old footage as to avoid detection.  
He closed the laptop and got up stretching his arms as he finished chewing his last bite.  
Jumping down the rooftop he slowly entered the subway with his escrima sticks ready.

The first three were right under the stairs. One was taking a nap on the steps and the other two were smoking, all armed but their reaction time would be slow.

The hits could be loud but he needed to avoid reinforcements so a fast attack was needed.  
In a quick side step he threw his sticks on the heads of the two guards knocking them out and immediately ran his boot across the face of the sleeping guard.  
He gathered his sticks and stepped on the cigarettes, annoyed by their smell.  
Next up, sneaking around the main station who had seven guards in it  
“Damn it” Mikaela whispered to himself as he found the vent exhaust on the top of the 11 foot wall. Using a one two step against the wall he grabbed the vent cover with one hand and planted his feet against the wall.

Using his free hand he tried to unscrew the two top screws of it so he could gain entrance. But they were stuck. He needed to find a way to break the screws without alerting the guards. He pulled one escrima from his back and slowly but powerfully hit the side of a screw, finally breaking it.  
Switching hands he hit the second upper one with small hits. He prepared himself in case of the vent door falling downward.  
Upon breaking it the vent loosed itself and fell, hanging itself by the two lower screws. Mikaela lost his footing from the door’s movement and fell on his feet controlling the landing.  
He jumped once more and entered the vent that was covered in dust.

He crawled inside as he thought about his new suit already being a mess.

Slowly passing over the guards he fought against his need to cough.

Soon afterwards he reached the bathroom’s vents he slowly pressured his foot against the upper side over the vent’s door so he could break it loose.

Breaking loose the upper screws he fell underneath and sat on the floor coughing in his hands to avoid making a sound.

He got up and left the bathrooms and slowly opened the door of the server room. One guard sitting on the computer. Easy.

He placed his escrima stick on the guard’s chest and he covered his mouth with the other hand, immediately activating electrocuting him to unconsciousness.

He connected the usb that was inside his left gaunlet to the Pc and downloaded all the files associated with the date 9/5/2016.

Downloading them he made his way out. Leaving from the vents he ran upstairs and climbed the building to retrieve his briefcase.

Grabbing it he ran back to his hideout to study his findings.

Entering his window and placing his briefcase down, he was caught in suprise by a mechanical voice that sounded across the dark room.

“Didn’t knew that Nightwing was a late night business man as well”

Mikaela turned around immediately to see a leather coated man in a red hood.

“Who are you ? How did you find me?”

“I’m just like you, only i finish the job” the man responded.

Mikaela looked at the man’s equipment. A Military grade vest under a leather jacket and two Desert Eagles holstered in his waist.

He connected the dots as he realized all the victims of the vigilante were killed by a weapon of the same caliber. He needed to capture him, now.

Mikaela charged throwing his escrimas towards the man who avoided them swiftly by pushing his chair down and rolling behind it.

The man got up as Mikaela tried to kick him mid air, but he was blocked and kicked in the chest pushing him him back.

Mikaela ran back and threw a faint that let him connect his fist on the man’s ribs.

Attempting to continue the hits he met resistance as the man knee’d Mikaela who in turn blocked it with his hands thus leaving his head uncovered enough for the man to elbow him in the skull.

Mikaela ached but managed to minimize the damage as he blocked the next punch that aimed his face and answered with a leg sweep that sent the man through the glass table shattering it in the process.

Mikaela established a dominant position using his knees to pin the man's hands and punched his mask twice creating a crack. The man used his knees and shoved him away as he quickly got up.

He defended himself from the incoming punches and threw his own that crashed on Mikaela’s jaw that made him stumble and then grabbed him into a clinch.

After two attempted knees, the man’s elbow connected with Mikaela’s back sending pain down his spine making him scream.

The man gripped Mikaela’s back and threw him on the wall.

Mikaela grunted as he fell on the floor. Dazed, he tried getting up in time but the man was already on him.

A punch that landed on his cheek made him lay against the wall as he desperately tried to protect himself.

“Don’t fight, I just need to talk” the man talked as Mikaela struggled to get out from his grip.

“Fuck you” Mikaela clenched his bloody teeth trying to escape.  
“Fine, call me when you want to talk…Mika” Mikaela’s eyes grew upon hearing his nickname, just before a punch knocked him unconscious.

Mikaela woke up, his body aching as he struggled to get up.

Stumbling and with a blurry vision. He found the room to be empty. He threw away his mask and sat on the chair infront of the computer trying to get a hold of his senses.

The red lighting glowing from his screen got his attention.

After a few moments struggle he managed to read the screen.

*For when you feel like talking

Frequency 122 MHz  
-RH*

Mikaela grunted as he started to slowly realize what happened.

The red hooded man knew about his hideout and about his real name. And now he needed to learn his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to tell me your opinions below!


End file.
